


Scattered photographs

by Tovarich



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Good Omens Celebration 2020, M/M, Memories, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tovarich/pseuds/Tovarich
Summary: "I remember this one," Crowley took one of the photographs, where Warlock was pointing at something in the grass. The little boy was crying, his mouth open in a sob and Nanny Ashtoreth was trying to console him, hugging Warlock in a loving, albeit slightly awkward, way. "He had just lost a tooth that morning and when we went to the garden, we found a dead mouse and he was certain it was the tooth fairy. He was absolutely inconsolable." Crowley chuckled, failing to keep the fondness out of his voice.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727137
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	Scattered photographs

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for the 12th day of the Good Omens Celebration was "Memory".  
> The story with the mouse is something that actually happened to me when I was little. It popped into my mind when I was thinking about what I wanted to write, so I decided to include it.

Crowley entered the bookshop, heading straight to the backroom. He found Aziraphale sitting at his desk, giggling at something. Crowley smiled softly at Aziraphale's back. Seeing his angel happy always made his heart flutter, even after all this time. He knocked on the doorframe, not wanting to startle Aziraphale. Although, judging from the slight jump of his shoulder as he turned around, that didn't have the expected effect.

"Oh Crowley!" Aziraphale greeted him with a bright smile that illuminated the room like a warm ray of sunlight, "come look at what I found as I was doing some tidying up around the shop"

That piqued Crowley's curiosity, both his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. With a grin he got closer, to look over his shoulder. Scattered on the desk was a pile of photographs of Crowley and Aziraphale with Warlock in the huge garden the Dowlings had.

"I remember this one," Crowley took one of the photographs, where Warlock was pointing at something in the grass. The little boy was crying, his mouth open in a sob and Nanny Ashtoreth was trying to console him, hugging Warlock in a loving, albeit slightly awkward, way. "He had just lost a tooth that morning and when we went to the garden, we found a dead mouse and he was certain it was the tooth fairy. He was absolutely inconsolable." Crowley chuckled, failing to keep the fondness out of his voice.

"He did have a lot of imagination when he was little," Aziraphale sighed. Those had been good times, almost carefree despite knowing the Apocalypse would come sooner rather than later. Being able to see each other every day and take care of Warlock together had been one of Aziraphale's happiest experiences in his long life.

"And look at this one!" Crowley laughed, pointing at a photograph of Brother Francis looking extremely frustrated as he tried to take care of an azalea bush, face red with his teeth sticking out of his mouth and bushy eyebrows frowning. Warlock was looking at him with rapt attention. "You looked so ridiculous."

Aziraphale huffed in fake offense, "I did not," he said indignantly, although he couldn't contain his smile. He took another picture, looking at it for a moment before saying, "It had been raining, all day but Warlock wanted to play outside. He ended up covered in mud and left dirt all over the floor inside the house. The housekeeper gave us both a good scolding, she had just finished cleaning everything. It had been worth it, though, Warlock had enjoyed it immensely." Aziraphale's lips stretched into a mischievous grin.

Crowley threw his head backward, unable to contain his roaring laugh at the story. "You're a bastard, angel. There is absolutely no way you didn't do this on purpose." His belly was almost hurting from laughing so hard.

"Of course I am, dear. That's why you love me isn't it?" Aziraphale replied smugly.

"Ngh," Crowley said, averting his eyes, even as they were hidden behind the dark lenses of his sunglasses, "yeah, maybe."

"Oh, dear. You look so sad on this one," Aziraphale said after a moment, handing him the picture.

Crowley smiled sadly as he stared at the photograph. It wasn't really sadness, more like nostalgia. "That was our last day at the Dowling, do you remember? He grew up so fast! One day he was a toddler and the next he was a little hell spawn who didn't need a nanny anymore," Crowley sniffed. Oh he was entirely too sentimental, but he had loved being a nanny. Taking care of a child, seeing the trust and love in those innocent eyes, being able to teach him so many things. Crowley thought this was his favourite part; children were so curious, they had so many questions and they were never ashamed to ask about anything. And of course, it delighted Crowley. Maybe he would try being a teacher one day. He had kept on sending birthday cards to Warlock every year since they left the Dowlings, but it simply wasn't the same. He missed being able to answer all those questions, to satisfy this unquenchable thirst for knowledge. Yeah, maybe he would become a teacher for a bit.

"It's been a long time since you last presented as a woman," Aziraphale mused. He said it almost too quietly for Crowley to hear.

"Yeah, it has. I bought a skirt a few months ago, but I've never worn it. I, er, I wasn't sure if you would like it," Crowley admitted. And this was ridiculous because Aziraphale had never said anything negative about whatever he wore, but for some reason, he was still a bit anxious about how Aziraphale would react. Maybe it was because the skirt was a lot shorter than what he was used to wearing. He wasn't entirely comfortable with showing his legs, but the skirt had been beautiful and the fabric had been soft and it was black and stylish, so Crowley hadn't been able to resist.

Aziraphale grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently before rubbing little circles on his knuckles with his thumb. "I'm sure you'd look dashing in that skirt. Everything you wear always suits you perfectly."

"Ngk," was all Crowley was able to reply, causing Aziraphale to giggle.

A few hours later, they were snuggling under a blanket on the couch. Crowley's head rested on Aziraphale's chest while the angel's fingers were idly playing with his short red hair. It was strangely calming, and Crowley already felt his eyelids become heavier.

"Hey, angel, do you think I would be a good teacher?" Crowley mumbled sleepily.

"I think you've already proven that you were on multiple occasion, my wily old serpent," Aziraphale replied, pressing a gentle kiss on Crowley's forehead.

Yeah, Crowley was going to become a teacher for some time. He smiled as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
